


Reception

by MagicFlyingSpud



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFlyingSpud/pseuds/MagicFlyingSpud
Summary: Kim and Ron have finally gotten married and everything is wonderful. Up until a certain uninvited guest has a word with the bride.





	Reception

“Hey, uh, KP, Felix is over there, would you mind if I—” Ron started to ask nervously, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“No worries!” Kim chirped, loosening her grip on Ron’s shoulders.

Neatly folding her hands together while she waited for Ron to return, Kim looked around and saw a myriad of couples dancing together; it was their wedding night and they had just finished their first dance together.

It was a pretty wild ceremony. People from all over the world had joined together to come to this. At first, Kim and Ron had been a little worried about paying for the whole shebang, but Global Justice came through for them and paid for everything as a little thank you for saving the world so many times.

It was amazing to see so vividly in person the sheer amount of lives they had touched as heroes.

A hand slid into hers, another hand wrapping around her waist.

“That was quick,” Kim giggled as she looked to her husba—or rather—to Shego.

“Hey, Princess,” Shego grinned, twirling Kim around slowly to the music. Unsure of what else to do, Kim’s free hand slid up Shego’s back. She was going to need to play it cool if she wanted to keep everybody safe and besides, if Shego tried to pull anything, it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

“How’d you get in here?” Kim asked with an annoyed expression.

“My brother’s plus one,” Shego jerked her head to a table where Hego and Ned sat together, chattering excitedly about what Kim could only assume was the wonders of managing a Bueno Nacho.

Kim looked back at Shego silently. She couldn’t deny that as she got older, there was some tension between her and the green scoundrel, and she knew that Shego was aware of this and often took advantage of it.

“Please don’t do this to me right now,” Kim sighed as Shego’s hand softly caressed her side. “It’s my wedding.”

Kim looked around to see if anyone noticed what was going on. Fortunately, all the surrounding couples were too entranced with the eyes of their significant other. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

A hand brushed up against Kim’s cheek, gently guiding her face back to looking into Shego’s emerald eyes.

Kim tried looking away again but this time, Shego’s grip tightened and once again, Kim found herself gazing directly into Shego.

She loved Ron. She loved Ron more than anything. He had always been there for her.

But that was the thing. Kim’s life just sort of worked out the way it did.

Ron had been her best friend since Pre-K. They started Team Possible in Middle School.

And Ron was still her best friend. 

And they still ran Team Possible together.

The only difference between Kim then and Kim now was that she was now married to her best friend and their missions were a lot tougher. 

Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if she decided to do something else with her life. She didn’t know what it was like to just be a normal girl working at a coffee shop. Or someone who came home to a safe bed every night and read a book. Or what it would be like to be with someone else other than Ron.

She felt terrible for it, but she found her arm wrapped around Shego’s waist tightly, her fingers intertwined with hers. As they twirled around in the flashing lights, Shego’s finger gently caressed her hand.

“This is why you invited my brother, right?” 

Shego’s whisper soared into Kim’s ear alone.

Hego had always been hurt by Shego’s exit from the family. Sometimes Kim felt the same way. She was devastated when she found out Drakken and Shego were back at it again after receiving the Peace Prize from the UN after the Lowardian Invasion. 

She missed the woman she had saved the world with. Because of that, Hego and Kim had formed an unlikely friendship over the years. Ron, of course, was always down to tag along and ask the guy what it was like to manage the best restaurant on Earth.

His answer: Heaven.

But despite that, that’s not why she invited Hego.

They got closer, their bodies pressing against each other. It felt like they had merged together and become one person.

Maybe this was why she invited Hego. Kim closed her eyes.

When she fought criminals and goons with Ron, they felt like one person too. She never needed to look over her shoulder to see what he was doing; she knew the exact thing he was doing in each and every moment. Together, they were unstoppable. Together, they were one.

Being with Ron brought out this compassion, in her, awakened her mind to a whole other universe. Through him, she could love. Without him, she felt empty. 

But in this moment, she felt something else. A sexuality she never expressed or even knew. A desire to cut loose and do something unexpected, to reshuffle the deck. 

Was this her?

Kim looked at Shego’s lips. 

She wanted them so badly.

This was her.

“Hey, I’m back, KP!” Ron chimed from behind her, squeezing his way through the crowd.

Kim’s eyes shot open. Shego was smirking at her.

“For my sake, play it off,” Kim whispered, her voice shaking. “Please.”

“Alright, fine,” Shego muttered with an eye-roll. 

The hand holding hers became a fist that soared towards her head and just like that, they were fighting. People all around them screamed and scattered as Shego lashed at Kim

Blow after blow, Kim defended herself. Shego wasn’t trying to hurt her, just trying to put on a show. But it was so easy, too easy…while the fight may have looked spectacular to the uninformed, Shego was flashing so many tells to Kim. It was so obvious where Shego’s fist would end up next.

It made her angry. Completely under-estimated in this sensitive moment.

Kim swung her foot up, nailing Shego right in the chin. The woman backed off, clutching her jaw as she smiled a toothy grin at Kim, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. 

That was just what she wanted Kim wanted to do. For the second time that evening, she had been played.

An emerald blast soared from Shego’s hand and slammed into Kim’s stomach, knocking her several yards backwards and right into the arms of Ron.

“You okay, KP?” Ron asked nervously as Shego slinked into the crowd and ran off.

“Huh?” Kim asked in amazement. Her body tingled all over, every part of her popping with sensation. No pain at all. It felt like a thousand kisses were smothering her at once.

This is what it felt like to be with Shego.

“KP?” Ron asked after a few seconds. “Geez, who invited her?”

“She was Hego’s plus one,” Kim replied tonelessly.

“Oh,” Ron sighed, fishing for a joke as he held Kim’s bare arms from behind her. “Well you know the deal with him, great judge of a Naco, not so much a judge of character though.”

“Ron,” Kim said seriously, twirling around and putting a hand on his chest. But she didn’t know what else to say.

“KP?” Ron asked, more alert than usual. He could tell something was wrong.

It felt like she was miles away from him. An old friend back in her life to say hello.

He was only gone for a minute.

“You want to get out of here?” Kim asked, putting on a casual tone. “Hit up the site? See if anyone needs saving?”

“Yeah, actually,” Ron laughed, “That sounds cool. Never be normal, right?”

“Right,” Kim said, her teeth pressed together. He offered his hand to her and tentatively she took it.

“One more dance though?” Ron asked as they started to slowly spin around.

Kim smiled and slung her head over his shoulder, holding him tightly. But it wasn’t the same as it was before.

Hopefully it was a short dance. She needed to get back on the field. She needed to partner up and save the world again.

She needed to remember him.


End file.
